The present invention relates in general to air vehicles and more specifically to a reusable weapon delivery air vehicle having an arch wing.
Reusable launch vehicles including the space shuttle are known. Weapon delivery systems which are self guided following launch of the system are also known. An example of this type of system includes the cruise missile. The cruise missile is normally rocket launched from a stationary or mobile platform and includes its own internal navigation equipment to enable the cruise missile, given its originating location coordinates, to identify and fly under its own power to a specific target. The cruise missile is very effective at delivering relatively small explosive payloads to a target. Disadvantages of the cruise missile include: (1) it travels at subsonic velocities and is susceptible to being detected and destroyed by enemy fire; (2) it includes its own engine and fuel, reducing its payload; (3) it can strike against a single target only; and (4) it is not a reusable platform.
It is therefore desirable to provide a reusable air vehicle having improved survivability and a reduced detection signature, which carries no propulsion system, but is operable at high altitudes and travels at higher than sonic speed. It is also desirable to provide a reusable air vehicle to reduce the operating costs of delivering a weapons payload.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a Mach-velocity reusable launch vehicle (RLV) is provided which has an independently propelled launch phase, a powerless glide phase, a weapons release phase, and a landing phase. The RLV includes a generally tubular shaped body having an aft end and a forward end, and a payload section. An arch wing is supported by the body aft end. The arch wing has an upper and a lower wing joined at distal ends by two curved end plates. A forward steering device is provided as a pair of flight control surfaces mounted on opposed sides of the RLV at about the horizontal centerline. A nose assembly is connected at the RLV forward end having an upward-directed, fixed angle-of-attack to generate forward end lift. Radar absorptive and translucent materials are used throughout the RLV. A rear-launch system is preferably provided to discharge a weapons payload.
The RLV of the present invention is preferably launched as known in the art by attachment to a rocket propelled vehicle capable of releasing the RLV at hypersonic velocity (i.e., Mach 3 and higher) and to an altitude of 100,000 ft or greater. The RLV achieves maximum elevation and velocity during the launch phase, disengages from the launch platform, reenters the atmosphere (if necessary) at a predermined angle-of-attack, and thereafter travels to a pre-designated location in a powerless glide phase. In a preferred embodiment, to reduce the chance of detection and to permit weapons release at more than one location, the RLV maintains hypersonic velocity during the glide phase and the weapons release phase by discharging its payload from the aft end. Following the weapons release phase, and during the landing phase the RLV is steered toward a landing area remote from the weapons release location(s). Landing gear extend from the underwing for the landing phase.
Thermal insulation attached under the body and the lower wing under-side absorbs/dissipates heat generated during RLV atmospheric re-entry. A high angle-of-attack is maintained and the temperature generated by the hypersonic velocity of air moving under the RLV is dissipated by the thermal insulation materials which protects the vehicle""s lower surfaces and shields the upper body and the upper wing of the arch wing from the airstream""s thermal impact.
Similar features to the arch wing, the forward steering device, and the landing gear are also described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/200,692, filed Jul. 22, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.